random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A3 Network
More information on A3 Network can be found here A3 Network is a children's television channel which originated from Jetania. The channel is currently owned by a joint-venture between A3 ltd and . The channel was first launched in Jetania on 4th April, 1997 as DIC Network, focusing on soley shows produced by . The channel was later expanded to other regions in 1999. The channel has had a (friendly) rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Since 2006, the channel has timeshared with Gangstar TV. The Jetanie version of A3 Network airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m., whilst Gangstar TV airs in Jetania from 8:00p.m. to 4:00a.m. The A3 Network name first appeared onscreen on 14th April, 2003. The international channels rebranded to the A3 name during 2005. The channel was also originally commercial-free until it became supported with advertisments in September 2005, after the DIC Network name was entirely phased out. A3 Network has aired in Netherlands, Belgium, Poland, Germany, Czech Republic and Slovakia since 1st September, 2003, where it replaced GameKids TV. The latest region variant of A3 Network is the British version, which was launched on 2nd November, 2015. A3 Network broadcasts in the United Kingdom on Sky channel 600 and Freesat channel 610. International broadcasting *Jetania *Belgium *Cybersland *Cyrumuland *Czech Republic *El Kadsre *Germany *Helvmark *Ireland *Netherlands *Poland *Republic of Guy *Slovakia *United Kingdom Current programming All of A3 Network's programmes are usually aired during a 15 or 25 minute period. Programmes are seen in most regions without advertisment interruptions, although aside from the channel's nighttime block, programming is seperated with advertisments promoting a third party. Fanon * Mushroom Wars * Robokip * Stereo Street * The Sweet Treets * The Werten Show Canon * Blanche * * * Cotoons * * * * * * * Super Mario Bros. is the cartoon segment of Super Mario Bros. Super Show, though the same credits sequence is used. * * (original series) * * The Night Zone The Night Zone is the branded name of the channel's last broadcast hour of the day. The only changes include different idents, no advertisments at all between shows and an interlude tune is played before the first show, after the second show and after the last show. Usually, four shows air under this brand a night. International programming The channels outside Jetania air some or all of these shows, as well as all of the Jetaine programming. Just a note to those new here, ITVdude2000 did '''not' add these.'' *Angel's Friends (Cybersland) *Sandokan (Cybersland) *Simba, The Lion King (Cybersland) *Dinofroz (Cybersland) *Virus Attack (Cybersland) *Jasper (Helvmark) *Lazy Lucy (Helvmark) *The Raggy Dolls (Helvmark) *Toddworld (El Kadsre) *Turbo Dogs (El Kadsre) *Girls vs Aliens (Cybersland, Cyrumuland, El Kadsre, Helvmark & Republic of Guy) *Tweenies (Helvmark) *Gormiti (Cybersland) *Sooty (Helvmark) *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to Me (Republic of Guy) *Lego Friends: The Power to Friendship (Republic of Guy) *Just Add Magic (Republic of Guy) *Fishtronaut (Cybersland) *My Life Me (Cybersland, Cyrumuland, El Kadsre, Helvmark & Republic of Guy) *The Barefoot Bandits (Helvmark) *Popples (2015) (El Kadsre) *The Qpiz (Cybersland, Cyrumuland & Helvmark) *Artzooka! (Republic of Guy) *Nutri Ventures (Cybersland) *Balamory (Helvmark) *Sky Ryder (Cybersland, Cyrumuland, El Kadsre, Helvmark & Republic of Guy) *Max Voltage (Cybersland, Cyrumuland, El Kadsre, Helvmark & Republic of Guy) *Hi-5 (El Kadsre & Helvmark) *Preston Pig (Helvmark) *Horrid Henry (Cybersland & Helvmark) *Bob the Builder (Helvmark) See also * A3 Pizza Palace * Mushroom Wars (TV series) * Robokip * Stereo Street Category:TV Channels Category:TV channels Category:A3 Network